


High Yield: A Frae Conversation

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little conversation between Finn and Rae about investment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Yield: A Frae Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I have a number of little fragment drabble things I’ve written that don’t quite fit in a fic or aren’t enough to sustain something longer, but I kind of like on their own.

“Hey, Finn?”

“Mmmmm,” he replied, with only the mildest curiosity under his hum.

“D’ya … Remember the campin’ trip? When ya … when ya had that caravan all made up for us an’ …”

Finn looked surprised at first, then nodded slowly, eyes wary, waiting to hear why she’d brought this up.

Rae sighed. “‘Course ya do. Well, I was jus’ wonderin’ … do ya ever regret it? Puttin’ in all that effort, only to have me bottle it?”

“Wha—? No! ‘Course not!” He was all curiosity and attention now.

“Well, I mean, if we’d never got back together, then.”

“But we did.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Finn closed his eyes for a long moment. He almost looked like he was meditating. “Y’know, you’re not the stock market.”

Rae’s head snapped up to look at him again. “What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“Just … I didn’t invest in you hoping you’d pay off. I just … do things I hope you’ll like, and hope you like them. Y’know?”

Rae looked thoughtful for a long moment, then said, “Finn, be honest.”

“Sure.”

“You didn’t come up with that on your own, did you?”

“What, the stock market thing? Nah. That was me dad. But he’s right.”

“No—yes. Yes, you’re right. He’s right.”


End file.
